A New Beginning
by ashangel101010
Summary: This the sequel to "A Priest's Heart". Ryou moved away from his old life and is attending a new school, has new friends, and a job. He's happy that he'll never have to play Duel Monsters again. Think again.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Ryou Bakura- Dare You to Move by Switchfoot, Beautiful Day by DJ Melodie

Alister Amelda- Man in a Box by Alice in Chains, Rescue You by Jake Epstein

Main Theme- Sharada by Skye Sweetnam, Adiemus by Adiemus

Ryou Bakura is putting on his tarnished silver ear cuffs; on one ear is three tarnished silver ear cuffs and tarnished silver pointed cross on the ear lobe, the left ear has only the tarnished silver pointed cross. About a week ago he cut his hair in a curtained hair style, only with his bangs behind his left ear. Malik nearly had a heart attack when seeing Ryou's hair only reaching his neck, but after a few minutes Malik complimented Ryou's new hair style. Ryou got his ears pierced the week after the "Memory World" adventure, he also transferred schools. His new school is called, "La Colette Academy" mostly the wealthy attends, but scholarships to enter are provided to the few whom past the rigorous entrance exams. Ryou passed with the highest score ever attain and Malik got in because he is wealthy through the artifacts of Egypt.

Ryou is wearing his school uniform, which is a black collared jacket and matching pants. He unbuttons the jacket revealing a white tank-top; his shoes are black penny loafers. Ryou already ate his breakfast and checks his schedule for the year.

Ryou Bakura Schedule

Locker Number: 209

Locker Combination: 32-30-5

7:35-8:20 Homeroom/Zero Period Lyman Banner Room 151

8:26-9:21 Honors Vocal Ensemble/1st Period Kaoruko Himekoji Chorus Room

9:27-10:22 AP Calculus/2nd Period Midori Hibiki Room 124

10:27-11:22 Honors World History/3rd Period Professor Stein Room 133

11:27-12:22 Honors Physics/4th Period Professor Einenstein Room 142

12:27-1:22 Lunch

1:27-2:22 AP French/5th Period Napoleon Bonaparte Room 115

2:27-3:22 AP English Literature and Composition/6th Period Lyman Banner Room 151

3:27 End of School Day

Ryou hears the revving of the motorcycle and quickly grabs his briefcase and apartment keys, he locks the door and jumps on Malik's motorcycle. The motorcycle jerks forward and speeds down the road. Walking takes about thirty minutes, while with a motorcycle half the time. Bad thing is Malik is too focusing on the road to listen to Ryou. They pulled up in the school's parking lot and Malik turns his motorcycle off, he kicks the stand on and Ryou jumps off.

La Colette Academy reminds Ryou of "Ouran High Host Club" except a few subtle differences, there are an underground facility and the clock tower also double as a cathedral. Ryou sprints to homeroom, while Malik is lagging behind him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Asked Malik, his uniform is like Ryou but with a lavender shirt underneath the jacket.

"Well I don't want to be late for homeroom." Replied Ryou, he is still running to his homeroom.

"You really don't have to be there, they just suggest it Ryou don't take it so literally." Said Malik, he turns a corner with Ryou and enters with Ryou in the homeroom. The homeroom is empty and there are no lights on, there are posters of various works of literature and some of Egypt. It has a marker board and white painted walls with matching tile, there are twenty-four desks and two windows. Ryou hears someone calling for him near the teacher's desk; he starts walking there automatically, like he didn't have control over his body whatsoever.

"Ryou you need me." Whispered the voice in his ear, Malik is following Ryou and starts shouting at him to break the trance. Alas no avail Malik tries shaking Ryou's shoulders, but something pulls him away from Ryou. Ryou opens the drawer to the teacher's desk; he pulls out a silver-chained tiara with a tear-shaped sapphire as its center.

"Ryou you need help." Whispered the voice again, Ryou peers inside the sapphire and sees a man with teal hair and yellow eyes. It changes to Ryou's reflection, but there it changes again. It looks like Ryou's reflection, but his left eye is now yellow. The lights come on and it breaks Ryou's trance, he stares dazedly at Malik and then around the room.

"What just happened?" Asked Ryou, he stares at the man who flipped the switch on.

"I wasn't really expecting any students during zero hour." Said the man, he has black hair in a ponytail on his shoulder. He is wearing a white long-sleeved button shirt; it's tucked under his black pants. He is wearing glasses and black penny loafers, he has a kind smile.

"Who are you?" Asked Ryou, he rubs his right eye feeling a foreign pain in his eye.

"I'm Professor Banner and you must be Ryou and Malik. Now tell me what are you two doing behind my desk?" Asked Professor Lyman, the odd thing is he never opened his eyes once just like Brock from Pokémon.

"How do you know our names?" Asked Ryou, he found it odd that someone knew his and Malik's name.

"You drop your driver licenses in the hallway." Replied Professor Banner, and he holds up Ryou's and Malik's licenses.

"Oh thanks for finding our licenses, so are we in trouble?" Asked Ryou, he took his license and puts it into his wallet.

"Why would you be?" Asked Professor Banner, he sounds like he's teasing them into a confession.

"For absolutely nothing besides we're the transfer students from the UK and Egypt." Replied Malik in a quick manner, if this was a cartoon an anime sweat drop would have happened right now.

"Well Malik and I will be leaving now, so see you in 6th period." Said Ryou, he grabs Malik and sprints out of the room leaving a confused Professor Banner. Ryou finally let's go of Malik when he reaches the Chorus room. Malik gives Ryou a "Are you insane?" look and he leaves to go to his first period class. Ryou enters the classroom and sees a girl, who appears to be no more than fifteen, who is waiting for the first period bell to go off.

This girl looks exactly like Rin Kagamine from "Trick N' Treat" the vocaloid video. She is wearing a long-sleeve black uniform with the school crest, an upside down crescent with wings, her black skirt reaches only above her knees. She is wearing black stockings and matching female penny loafers, she has a heart-shaped eye patch over her left eye. She has pale skin and her right eye is brown, her short light-brown hair is in a high ponytail.

"I didn't know a student would be in the Chorus room during zero period." Said the girl, she seems to stare at Ryou like she was waiting for something to explode.

"Oh I'm just waiting for class to begin, you too?" Asked Ryou, he seems nervous but tries not to show it.

"Yes I am, you're the first one not ask about my eye patch." Commented the girl, she has her hands folded in front of her.

"Well I didn't want to appear rude and I didn't want to bother you." Said Ryou, he rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"You are not rude, just a young man who reminds me of a gentleman." Said the girl, she seems to be raised amongst the rules of chivalry and grace.

"Thank you for the kind compliment." Said Ryou, he bowed before the girl.

RING

RING

The students filed in, the girls outnumbered the boys. It was then that the girl walked to the pedestal, it was also then Ryou stood next to his classmates. He wondered why the girl hasn't stood in line with them, but it was then she announced something.

"Good morning class." Said the girl, it was then Ryou felt like an idiot.

"Good morning Ms. Himekoji." Said the class, with the exception of Ryou who is still new on how the class works.

"Class we have new student today, would you please introduce yourself." Said Ms. Himekoji, she gestures Ryou to step forward.

"Hi I'm Ryou Bakura and I'm from the United Kingdom." Said Ryou, he could feel people burning hole through him with their eyes.

"Class since this is the first day of school and I'm really worn out from vacation, you may ask Ryou questions and give him a makeover." Said Ms. Himekoji, she walked to her office and close the door leaving Ryou in a room full of people wanting to give him a makeover.

"So Ryou Bakura do you have a boyfriend?" Asked one of the girls, he felt like someone was going to jump him from behind.

"I had a boyfriend, no wait a fiancée, he died over the summer." Replied Ryou, he knows Seth is nothing more than a pile of dust and Seto couldn't possibly be him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, was he kind?" Asked the same girl, other girls were giving her a look hoping to shut her up.

"Yes very kind and sweet, the only thing I have of him is my memories and this ring." Replied Ryou, he showed off his tarnished silver ring it had a lapis-lazuli crescent-shaped stone on his wedding finger.

"Wow was he rich and famous, or the kind who kept to himself?" Asked another girl, she grabbed Ryou's hand to have a closer look at the ring.

"He kept to himself, but I have no idea if he really was rich or not." Replied Ryou, he actually had no clue about how wealthy Seth was in Ancient Egypt.

"Do you have any siblings?" Asked another girl, she wanted to get off the dead fiancée subject.

"I only had one, her name was Amane and she was four years older than me. She died in a bus accident when she was sixteen." Replied Ryou, he didn't mind being asked questions but that one brought back some painful memories.

"Oh I'm sorry, so what are your favorite colors?" Asked the same girl, she didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories for Ryou.

"Lapis-lazuli blue, snow white, crow black, and crimson red are the top four of my favorite colors." Replied Ryou, he loved the color lapis-lazuli the best because it reminded him of Seth.

"Wow now we have the colors we need!" Exclaimed the giddy group of girls they seem to be plotting something.

"Colors for what is it like a present?" Asked Ryou, he was oblivious to the girls plotting.

"Yes like a present for you." Replied the girls, they towered over Ryou with brushes, hairsprays, gels, and new clothes. It was then that Ryou realized there was no way to get out of a makeover, so he conceded to the girls. He was forced to strip out of his school uniform into a new one. The new uniform is a white button-up shirt over it is a blue sweater. He still wore his black pants with matching penny loafers. The girls removed the ear cuffs, but let the earrings stay. His hair and vanes were brushed repeatedly to make them straighter and softer to the touch; they styled it to look like Reiji's hairstyle from Kare Kano. The girls finally stopped when they were finally satisfied with their work.

"When will the bell ring?" Asked Ryou, he hoped it was in another minute that way he can run like Hell away from these girls.

"In another five minutes that gives up plenty of time to ask you even more questions!" Exclaimed a girl, her voice squealed like a fan girl.

"So who's your favorite author?" Asked a girl, she seemed more reserved in her question.

"My favorite author really varies, some days it's Thomas Hardy or Thomas Harris." Replied Ryou, he only read their works when he feels mysterious or complex.

"Okay so what's your favorite book?" Asked the same girl, she seemed bored now.

"Phantom by Susan Kay, is that all the questions you girls will ask me? Aren't you going to ask me if I know Yugi or Seto?" Asked Ryou, he instantly regretted it because the girls seem to go wild.

"You just called Kaiba Seto! Are you his boyfriend, lost lover, or a friend?" Asked the rabid fan girls, Ryou realized they weren't ordinary girls these were yaoi fan girls.

"Well you can say I was his classmate." Replied Ryou, he already grabbed his bag and started to use it as his shield from the fan girls. The bell ranged much to Ryou's relief.

RING

RING

He ran out of there and didn't look back; he was number one on Domino's track team. If Seto Kaiba joined he was fairly certain that he would have lost, even with all the work out Bakura made him do in Memory World and before. He ran to his AP Calculus even though it was at the other side of the building, Ryou was able to make it within four minutes, he wasn't the last one who made it to class for once.

Midori Hibiki didn't look like the average teacher; she didn't even wear the clothes of one. She has fiery-red hair that was straightened; her hair reaches past her shoulders and has aqua eyes. She is wearing a tie-dye tank-top with faded blue bell-bottoms; she is wearing brown sandals that show off her rainbow painted toes and toe ring. She looks like she was in her late twenties or early thirties and from Ryou can tell she is a maverick.

Midori knew that no one would pay attention on the first day of school even if the school was on fire; she let the class do whatever. She even allow them to take out their cell phones and iPods, she was already on her laptop typing away. Ryou spent the whole time reading, "Domain" by Steve Alten. No one went to talk with him, not even the teacher. It was almost an hour later that the bell rang and Ryou left for his Honors World History Class.

RING

RING

The next two periods passed by so quickly, mostly because they assigned Ryou and his classmates work much to their dismay. It was finally lunch time and Ryou is going to his locker to get his next two classes' materials and lunch, his locker was only a hallway from the cafeteria. Well it wouldn't matter because you can eat outside or off campus, but it did today because Malik and he will be eating today in the cafeteria. Ryou opens his locker and puts away his first and second period materials away and grabs his last two period's materials and lunchbox. When he closed his locker door, he was shoved against it by two muscular brutes. Ryou knew they were bullies and wanted his lunch money, which he didn't have, if he planned this out right he could take those two down.

He was about to pull out a dagger from his sleeve, but someone seemed to pin the bullies down to the ground for him. Ryou watched as his savior pummeled the bullies, some part of him smiled in malice glee while the other part was disgusted. The bullies promptly ran away and his savior helped him up.

"Thank you my name is Ryou, so what's yours?" Asked Ryou, he wanted to thank his savior properly.

"Alister and isn't it against school policy to have a dagger up your sleeve?" Asked Alister, he has red hair and grey eyes. He is wearing the standard school uniform with the jacket open revealing a midriff-top and abs; he has black pants and biker boots.

"Well I rather live a few more years looking aesthetically appealing, so are you going to tell on me?" Asked Ryou, he knew Alister didn't look like the kind of guy to rat you out.

"No but next time you should place the knife in your shoe." Replied Alister, he had a lunch box in his hand.

"Well I actually did, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Ryou asked.

"Sure why not." Alister said nonchalantly. Ryou and Alister went inside the cafeteria and saw the crème de la crème dining with each other. The cafeteria had marble floors and a creamy yellow wall color. It was absolutely huge to Ryou, but Alister could care less at the moment. Ryou looked around the vast cafeteria and saw Malik waving for Ryou. Ryou and Alister went to one of the tables, it was completely pink and so were the chairs. There were only two chairs available since one was occupied by a young woman.

"So you must be Ryou Bakura the same one who knows Yugi!" She said excitedly. She was wearing the standard issued girls' uniform of the school. It was a long sleeved black coat with the crest embroiders in it. She wore a yellow Chinese top under it and a black skirt that reached her knees, instead of penny loafers she wore black slippers. He had black hair that was in two pink buns, her side vanes were in rings. She had amber color eyes and pink lips.

"Yeah so who are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Vivian Wong. I was in the Grand Championships and had a shot to duel against Yugi, but I lost to a little preschooler. Just call me Viv okay!" Viv said in a cheerful voice. She reminded Ryou of Tea, if she were on Yugi crack.

"Nice to meet you Viv, I would like for you all to meet Alister. He saved my life today." Ryou said.

"Welcome to the most unorthodox and weird people you'll ever meet." Malik said.

"I met weirder people." Alister said. They started to eat their lunch, and talk at the same time. At first it was nonsensical, mostly from Viv; it almost felt like Ryou's life was just normal. He could be a normal student now, since Bakura is gone, and maybe have real friends. He did have friends, but Bakura mostly ruined it for him.

"Ryou remember how you blacked out when I told you, you had a tattoo on your back?" Malik asked. Ryou remembered how absolutely mortified and shocked he was that day.

"White Sin over here has a tattoo? I doubt it." Alister commented. Ryou had no idea where Alister came up with the nickname "White Sin" just from talking to him for thirty minutes.

"Well he had a Blue Eyes White Dragon tattoo on his back. It's so detail and looked exactly like it!" Malik insisted. Ryou was silently hissing in annoyance from Malik blabbing out his secret.

"Oh so Ryou has a crush on Seto Kaiba?" Viv asked. Ryou flushed in embarrassment and was about to take his anger out on Malik.

"I DONOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SETO!" Ryou yelled for everyone to hear. Everyone turned their heads toward Ryou's outburst, but quickly reverted to whispering about him.

"Thanks a lot Malik now they think I'm crazy." Ryou said with sarcasm.

"Seto Kaiba as in the master of self-denial and misanthropy, you have a crush on him?" Alister asked in utter disbelief.

"No I don't I hardly know the guy!" Ryou insisted. He didn't believe that being made love to by Seto's past self didn't count. Even if it did he still believed he wouldn't have a chance since Seto would be in self-denial and call him an idiot.

"Ryou I'm just joking with you!" Malik teased. Ryou was still red from being teased so much by Malik.

"Guys we've only got about five minutes until the bell rings. My Russian class is on the other side of the building, so see you tomorrow everybody." Alister said.

"My French class is in the same building as you. I'll go with you." Ryou said. He bid Viv and Malik farewell, before leaving with Alister.

"So you do realize that if the megalomaniac ever had feelings for you and hurt you; I'll kill him." Alister said. Ryou felt anger building up in his body and wanted to yell at Alister for threatening Seto.

"What do you have against Seto?" Ryou asked. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't one of Seto's long lists of enemies.

"I used to have something against Kaiba, but it turned out he was framed. Why are you calling him Seto? The only one who calls him Seto is his little brother." Alister replied.

"Well I just like calling him Seto. Besides shouldn't you be going to your locker and grabbing your book for class?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I probably should, see you later White Sin." Alister said in a teasing tone and he left to go to his locker. Ryou just let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed his AP French book and AP English book. He gazed at the white marble floor that shown his reflection, but a tinge of pink from the walls and red from the lockers. He could hear the song "Reflection" from Mulan playing in his hand and he shook his head in dismay and walked to his AP French class.

The rest of day went by so fast after lunch that Ryou hardly noticed. Yet he could distinctly remembered how in his mind he compared his French AP teacher with Napoleon, he almost chuckled out loud. His English class was interesting; mostly from the way some of the girls swooned for Professor Banner. When the bell rang Ryou immediately went home, he only worked Tuesdays to Fridays. It almost seemed perfect to Ryou, well almost.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning Chapter Two

Suggested Themes:

Ryou- Too Shy by Kajagoogoo, Tainted Love by Soft Cell

Main Themes- I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte, I'm Your Puppet by Gregory and the Hawk

It had been a nice and slow week for Ryou Bakura, for once the world wasn't in trouble or he somehow landed in the hospital. Ryou Bakura was lying on his white couch reading "Invisible" by Pete Hartman; it was nearly noon when he heard a knock at the door. He walked across his full wooden floor to the white painted door with a dull door knob and opened it. Alister, Malik, and Viv were standing there in casual clothes for something, but what Ryou wondered.

"Ryou get dressed because today we get to watch a movie!" Malik announced. Ryou inwardly groaned because he was going to do the laundry today, and the only clean clothes happened to be something Malik bought him or the Ancient Egypt outfit. He chose to wear the outfit Malik bought for him, truthfully he felt like a Gothic wannabe slut in it. He wore a tight black tank top that showed off his creamy white naval and parts of his tattoo. The pants were something Ryou hated the most! They were tight black leather pants that look like leotards; it showed off his butt and abdomen. He put on a pair of black combat boots, they look exactly look like Robin's pair from Teen Titans, and tarnished silver hoop earrings with a black choker. His nails were painted black and he left his hair alone, deciding it looked good enough.

"Okay let's go! What are you guys staring at?" Ryou asked innocently, and he knew what they were staring at. Alister gave him a good looking over, Viv blushed a little, while Malik looked like he was about to pass out from shock. Alister was the first one to start walking and Ryou followed him, while Viv and Malik ran to catch up with them. People stared at Ryou while they were walking to the movie theaters, most of them men ogling Ryou.

They arrived at a grand new movie theater, with its very own good arcade in it. Ryou was wondering which movie they were watching; maybe "Where the Wild Things Are" he has been dying to see that. They could be watching "Public Enemies" since "Where the Wild Things Are" won't come to theaters for another two months.

"Okay since we're going alphabetically Alister gets to choose the movie first and after that we'll go to Viv's fashion shoot." Malik said. Ryou had no idea that Viv was a fashion model, but that certainly explained why she dressed like one.

"Okay well the only good movie is Public Enemies so Ryou here's the money and go buy the tickets please." Alister said. Ryou went to go buy the tickets, most of the guys moved out of the way for Ryou. Ryou used his best charms with the guy selling the ticket; he even got a discount from him. Ryou came back with tickets and some change, enough change to buy some food while waiting for the movie. They talked for nearly fifteen minutes before they were allowed to go into the movie theater; Malik was forced to carry the popcorn and Coca Cola since Viv didn't want to.

They took seats in the far back of the theater, far away from the screen and its deafening noises. When the lights started to dim he noticed two people just two rows in front of him, they were Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Ryou could feel the blood drain from his face; he wanted so badly to leave. Fortunately for him Seto didn't notice him; well at least Ryou didn't see Seto smirking at him.

Ryou felt an adrenaline rush near the end of the movie, like it felt like he had the energy to rob a bank! Ryou brushed off those thoughts, thinking that some fragments of Thief King Bakura's personality was still embedded in him. He was waiting for Malik, Alister, and Viv to be done in the bathroom, they drunk nearly three large sodas throughout the movie and now they're paying the price. The theatre was playing music from the 80's he almost laughed when "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell started playing; it definitely described his relationship with Seto.

"_Sometimes I feel I've got to runaway"_ Ryou was deep in his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching him. He prayed that it wasn't Seto Kaiba, he rather be it Yugi's or Joey's. He noticed the shoes look like expensive leather, he knew now that he was officially screwed.

"_I've got to get away"_ He noticed that Seto took a seat right next to him, it was then he realized that he was fucked now. He heard Seto talking on his cell phone and he finally lifted his eyes from the floor. Ryou just stared straight ahead with his back straight and his mouth dry.

"_From the pain you drive into the heart of me"_ He could hear Seto cursing and it must have been one of his employees failing to meet his expectations. Ryou was singing the softly to himself, trying to block out Seto. He didn't notice that he was getting louder, nor the fact that Seto stopped talking on the phone.

"_The love we share seems to go nowhere"_ Ryou still had his eyes close and continue singing for a few minutes. He didn't even notice that everyone was staring at him, especially Seto. It wasn't until after he was done singing that he notices what happen. Everyone clapped and a few whistled at him, he turned crimson red.

"I'm just going to leave now." Ryou said quietly, but he was stopped by Seto. Seto sent an ice cold glare to everyone which made them return to what they were doing.

"Why were you singing that corny 80's song?" Seto asked brusquely. Ryou felt his heart in his throat and fought the urge to faint.

"Because I need a distraction from boredom and my friends take forever applying their makeup." Ryou replied. He didn't mean to bring his friends down, but he was very impatient at the moment.

"Aren't you going to ridicule my friends and call me a Gothic hooker?" Ryou asked quietly. Seto just snorted at him while his cold eyes looked at him, not like a few second stare but the kind that bores in your soul.

"No your friends don't even to need to be ridicule, they do it to themselves. Besides I like your new look, you look much better with short hair and in leather." Seto replied. Ryou was praying to any Gods or Goddesses for himself not to blush, they must have not heard him since he now turned red as a pomegranate.

"Thank you for the compliment, Seto." Ryou said, and he felt like he wanted to run away or beg for more compliments. Ryou wanted to say something more, but he just couldn't come up with the words. Luckily for him Malik came to get Ryou because the gang had been waiting outside for nearly ten minutes; Ryou said goodbye to Seto and left with Malik.

Ryou didn't know how he could get lost finding his way to the bathroom, but he did. He was currently wandering the halls of the modeling corporation that Vivian worked for, it was huge and Ryou couldn't remember which floor were the bathrooms located. He didn't really need to go; he just needed to get away from Malik constantly harassing him with questions about Seto. He opened every door to the hallway until he finally came upon the last one, he found a man screeching about how his photo shoot was ruined because the model didn't show up. Ryou was about to slowly close the door and leave, but he was stopped by the screeching man.

"YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" The man shouted. Ryou obeyed him and entered the room, it must have been a Gothic Lolita magazine or it has something to do with dark clothes. It was dark room with matching marble floor there were many people dressed in Gothic attire and makeup. Ryou meekly slinked his way to the man who was yelling, now he could tell it was the photographer or director.

"I swear to you sir I'm not a model." Ryou said in his own defense while the man looked him over.

"Well actually it's more about the beauty and the poses when it comes to modeling. As you can see we need a model, so I'm willing to make you a deal." The man offered. He didn't look shady, but Ryou was fairly certain that he could still be taken advantage of.

"It depends what I'm modeling for, if it has anything to do with porn or some smut magazine you can just forget it right now." Ryou said upfront. The man chuckled lightly under his breath at Ryou's brusqueness.

"Do you honestly believe that if we were some raunchy magazine we would shoot in a location as nice as this? No we need you to model some clothes and a perfume product, you'll get what the model would've gotten and the clothes." The man said. Ryou looked at the rack of clothes and remembered how Seto said how good he looked in his Gothic leather outfit, this could also save him the hassle of shopping for more clothes and the money would help.

"You got yourself a deal." Ryou said. There were several things that the man left out the first was that Ryou was shooting for a national fashion magazine and the other is the cliental list.

Mokuba never read fashion magazines, mostly because they bore him, but the cover of one in particular caught his eye. The cover had a snowy hair and skin young man with his back to the cameras showing off his Blue Eyes White Dragon tattoo and his head turned to show his chocolate eyes that had a seductive expression. Mokuba knew he recognized this person and flipped to back of the magazine for the credits and found "Ryou Bakura" listed as one of the main models for the magazine issue. His big brother would freak if he saw this Mokuba thought to himself.

"Oh big brother looks at what I got!" Mokuba said in a sing-song voice and race out of his bedroom to show Seto.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- To be by Your Side by Nick Cave, Aerith's Theme from Final Fantasy VII

It was the end of the first month of school for Ryou, the last Friday of the month to be exact, that the magazine containing him modeling was leaked. Rumors started flying about him and possibly his questionable taste in fashion and how he became a model. Some rumors say that he was a secretly a model, and probably a multibillionaire. Others say that he just was forced into it, which was partially true, but people rather not believe it. For every rumor there are always the demoralizing and bad ones, which seem to catch everyone's attention. One of the bad rumors was that he was secretly a dominatrix that slept with the photographer to get the cover; another was that he purposely got rid of the other competition. Yet the worse rumor of all, to Ryou that is, was that he stalked Seto Kaiba and only used that photo shoot to get his attention.

Ryou for the duration of the whole day became a celebrity on school campus, sure not as famous as Seto Kaiba, but the vicious rumors made people want to talk to him. During zero period most of the student body searched for him and wanted their questions answered, luckily he hid in the Chorus room before anyone could find him. It got worse and worse for each period and by lunch everyone was staring at him while he was eating, evens his friends.

"So Ryou when did you become a model?" Alister asked breaking the silence of their lunch table. Ryou almost choked on his strawberry juice when Alister spoke up.

"Well I'm not a model, but this guy was in desperate need of one so I did it for the money and clothes." Ryou replied. He returned to eating his takoyaki (Octopus balls) and kimichi fried rice he made enough takoyaki to share with the rest of the group. Two girls walked up to the table and clear their throats to get the table's attention, mostly Ryou's.

"Excuse me Ryou Bakura can we interview you please?" The two girls said at the same time, they were identical twins. Ryou just simply ignored them and continued eating, but only stopped to take a sip of strawberry juice.

"We swear that we won't ever bother you for an interview again if you agree to this one." The girls swore. Ryou gave them a look and sighed knowing full well they won't leave him alone if he doesn't give them what they want.

"Okay I'll do it, but first let me finishes my juice and takoyaki." Ryou said. When he was done he gave the rest to the others and left with the identical twins for the interview outside in the courtyard. The girls had a camcorder and a tape recorder, probably to make sure they had proof that they interviewed me Ryou thought.

"We'll start off with easy questions then work our way to the hard stuff. So what's your favorite kind of flower?" The girls asked.

"A cornflower because it was the first flower I ever cut my finger on. I don't even know how I could get my finger cut on something that didn't have any thorns" Ryou replied. The two girls giggled at his reply, but quickly collected themselves.

"So what's your blood type?" The girls asked. Blood types are a common question asked in Japan, when he was first asked he thought that the person asking was part of some vampire cult.

"Type A." Ryou replied.

"What's your favorite kind of food?" The girls asked. Food can be defined for anything like candy or a snack so Ryou thought it would be best to pick a dessert.

"Toffee with some fudge and coffee is my favorite kind of food." Ryou replied. The two girls giggled again, while Ryou stared at them completely clueless.

"So what would you say are your best traits, personality and physically of course?" The girls asked.

"Physically I would say my skin and hair because most people never seen someone who looks albino, even though I'm not. Personality I'm not really sure about that one." Ryou replied shyly. He really didn't know what his best traits are, so he just said some of the obvious one but the personality ones is hard to think of.

"We say that you have that multiple-personality thing or an alternate side of you." The girls commented and laughed at Ryou's shocked expression.

"W-What makes you say that?" Ryou asked. The girls looked at Ryou, not the flirtatious kind, but the kind a predator looks at a prey.

"We didn't really want to show this until later, but since you asked. The magazine you modeled for and the expressions you had for each one gives out dark vibes or the black widow one." The girls replied. Ryou snatched the magazine from them and looked through it; he had to admit that some give off that vibe but he had a very good reason for it.

"I have to admit it gives that kind of vibe, but come on the magazine isn't some teeny bopper or tabloid trash. It's a dark magazine so I tried to model based off what they wanted from me, not for myself. Though I have to say leather is one of my favorite types of material for clothes now." Ryou said in his own defense. The girls had the look of a yaoi fan girl expression now; he almost cringed at the glint in their eyes.

"Let's just get back to the interview. So what's your favorite song?" The girls asked. That one was hard for Ryou since there were plenty of good ones, but this interview was about him right? So why not try to show off one of his few talents, which is singing and sometimes songwriting.

"Girls how would you like to hear a song?" Ryou asked. The girls looked at him with big eyes and possibly thought to themselves, how can he sing?

"S-Sure that would be nice, but make it quick we need to return to the questions." The girls replied.

"Well the song would sound much better with a piano, so let's go to the Band room." Ryou said. They went to the Band room, which luckily for them was only two minutes away.

"Okay just remember that no noises please." Ryou reminded. The girls made sure to stand still and started to record Ryou on the camera. Ryou closed his eyes and exhale a breath and began playing the piano.

"_Across the oceans across the seas, over forests of blackened trees"_ Ryou had his eyes looking down on the piano keys, not once looking up at the girls.

"_Through valleys so still we dare not breathe, to be by your side"_ He didn't want to look at them because it wouldn't suit the mood of his song.

"_Over the shifting desert plains, across mountains all in flames"_ He made sure that his voice sounded low almost like a whisper, almost like he lacked the confidence to go on.

"_Through howling winds and driving rains, to be by your side"_ He started raising his pitch a little near the end of this part.

"_Every mile and every year for everyone a little tear"_ He started raising his voice, but very steadily.

"_I cannot explain this, Dear, I will not even try"_ Yet he lowered his voice again at this part making it sound like he's holding back a sob.

"_Into the night as the stars collide"_ His voice was being steadily raised again.

"_Across the borders that divide forests of stone standing petrified"_ Almost like his confidence was building or possibly reaching the climax.

"_To be by your side"_ The girls were awestricken, but made sure not to make a noise while he played.

"_Every mile and every year, for everyone a single tear"_ He was singing more strongly, but for whom?

"_I cannot explain this, Dear, I will not even try"_ Was it for a lover or for the audience the girls couldn't tell.

"_For I know one thing, Love comes on a wing"_ He still refused to make eye contact with them, only raised his head a little.

"_For tonight I will be by your side, but tomorrow I will fly"_ That one lyric made the girls feel like they mattered to him, even though they didn't know him.

"_From the deepest ocean to the highest peak"_ The girls thought he finally reached his climax of the beautiful song long ago, but how wrong they were.

"_Through the frontiers of your sleep"_ What the girls could piece together is that the song must have been written for a lover, possibly their relationship didn't last.

"_Into the valley where we dare not speak, to be by your side"_ They could speculate that it might be a forbidden yaoi romance, won't the bloggers enjoy commenting on this?

"_Across the endless wilderness where all the beasts bow down their heads"_ He actually smiled a triumphant one at that but why?

"_Darling I will never rest till I am by your side"_ Was he fulfilling an oath or a promise, maybe breaking one the girls inferred.

"_Every mile and every year, Time and Distance disappear I cannot explain this"_ The girls thought with a voice like this he could be famous, or maybe that's what he's afraid of.

"_Dear No, I will not even try"_ They could tell now that the song was about to end, how sad they thought.

"_For I know one thing, Love comes on a wing and tonight I will be by your side"_ Their theories were neither, it wasn't about a lover or a promise.

"_But tomorrow I will fly away, Love rises with the day and tonight I may be by your side"_ Ryou wouldn't tell them what the story was behind the making of the song.

"_But tomorrow I will fly, tomorrow I will fly, tomorrow I will fly"_ It finally ended and when he looked at the girls he saw tears in their eyes and he smiled.

"You may never post this on You Tube, so I'll grant you one final chance to ask me a question before I leave." Ryou said. The girls wipe the tears from their eyes and collected themselves again to ask him one final question.

"So when's your birthday?" The girls asked.

"My birthday is September the second." Ryou replied and he left to go to his fifth period class. The girls nearly screeched in glee when they now found someone who was going to make their blog something big now. Who wouldn't listen to a shy angel like Ryou?


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning Chapter Four

Suggested Themes:

Ryou- Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield, Tik Tok by Kesha

Main Themes- Strangers like Me by Phil Collins, Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

It was September the first a Tuesday, only a day before Ryou's birthday. Ryou was thinking about how to celebrate his birthday like going to movies or buying another outfit, anything that wasn't a birthday party. He hated birthday parties mostly because his family wouldn't be there to celebrate it, since most of them are ashes in the wind or sea. He also hated having birthday parties, he wasn't going to have one any way, in his apartment because of the lack of space for one. His apartment was almost like a kitchenette, with the exception that he had a bathroom in each of the bedrooms, which he believed couldn't accommodate a good party. Ryou could barely afford to support himself, but he considered the apartment more appropriate for him.

His "kitchenette" apartment had polished wooden boards in all the rooms, except the bathrooms, and white walls. His kitchen had wooden countertops and white cabinets; there is a sink and dishwasher. Over the sink is a little window with a view of the outside world it is framed by blue and white checkered curtains, there is also an empty clear vase for flowers. There is a black stove, microwave, toaster, and refrigerator. The other side of the room was used as a dining room. There was a long caramel colored table with four matching chairs; there is an empty vase on top of it. There is a window that takes up most of the east wall and it shows apartments and cemented streets.

He went to his room to go to sleep. The walls were white and so were the ceilings, and everything was so clean for once since Bakura died. There is a queen-sized bed at the center of the room there is a white quilt on top of it for blankets and white pillows on top of it. There was a closet and a door that led to the bathroom; there were no pictures because they were all in the living room that used to be a guest bedroom. It was about ten o' clock when he finally went asleep.

It was an all-night duel tournament between friends at Yugi's house; Joey and Tristan convince their group to take a break from their studies to play. They didn't know how the topic where Ryou is pop up it, but everyone started asking or stating their opinions.

"I say that Kaiba or Pegasus kidnapped him!" Joey declared. Everyone gave him you're-an idiot look.

"Yeah and I'm the King of Games." Tristan said sarcastically.

"You're supposed to be on my side-" Joey was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yugi went to answer it and it turned out it was none other than Duke Devlin. Yugi guided Duke to where the others were at and offered him a seat.

"So do you all want to know what happened to Ryou Bakura?" Duke asked teasingly.

"You know what happened to Ryou?" Tea asked.

"Would ya just tell us already!" Joey shouted.

"Check out the cover of this magazine, who does this remind you of?" Duke asked and he handed out a magazine to everyone. The front cover of the magazine had a young man with snowy hair and skin with a Blue Eyes White Dragon tattoo on his back; he appears to be grinning sinisterly or is that frown? He only had on skin-tight black leather pants with black combat boots.

"So what does a magazine have anything to do with Ryou?" Joey asked. Duke gave him an exasperated look and so did Yugi inwardly.

"It's Ryou stupid." Tristan replied. Joey had a look of utter disbelief.

"If you want to know more about Ryou you should just type up his name on the computer and you'll find his fan site too." Duke said.

"WHY'S RYOU DRESSED LIKE A HOOKER!" Joey shouted. He was then thankfully silenced by Tea.

When Ryou arrived at school everyone was less talkative than usual and he wondered why everyone stopped talking when he was near. It was like everyone wanted to be secretive around him, it almost surprised him. When he reached his locker, he notices that some of the kids were snickering at him. He discreetly checked his locker for traps, but couldn't find any and opened it. It was jammed at first but he was able to open it and small gifts came tumbling out. His locker was filled to the brim with chocolates, cards, cosmetic products, and gift cards and when it tumbled out everyone said, "Happy Birthday Ryou!" something he hasn't heard for a long time. Not ever since he was at the psychiatric hospital, which was four years ago.

"Hey Ryou wake up!" The journalist twins shouted and he woken from his thoughts. He turned to see the twins holding up four empty trash bags.

"We got these for you since it would probably take this many to put your presents in." The twins said. Ryou thanked them and grabbed the trash bags from them and began putting the presents in them. He grabbed his textbooks and shoved the trash bags into his locker; he'll have to ask Alister or Malik for a ride home to drop these off.

Ryou's school day was anything, but quiet. In first period his class sang a birthday song for him and in perfect pitch too. Second period he got asked out by several guys, which resulted in lots of broken hearts and egos. Third period his classmates kept asking questions about his love life, while in fourth period he was asked if he liked Seto Kaiba. At lunch he was constantly harassed with questions about whether he would model again or sign autographs; thank goodness Alister, Malik, and Vivian were there to take care of the annoyances. Fifth period he wasn't harassed with questions, mostly because of Bonaparte threatening to give a pop quiz. Sixth was the only period that nothing happened, all he heard was either the teacher or Alister talking.

Today was his day off, well requested it, and Alister was driving him home. Ryou thought the trash bags would cause a problem, but Alister figured a solution to it. So now the pair was driving home with a shopping cart attach to the motorcycle with four trash bags in it. It was just so quiet, not one word was uttered during the duration of the trip to Ryou's home. Alister helped carry some bags to Ryou's apartment, while Ryou opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!" Vivian and Malik shouted at him. Ryou nearly had a heart attack from the Vivian and Malik suddenly saying Happy Birthday.

"Surprise!" Alister said from behind Ryou. Ryou immediately put away the trash bags in his room and joined his friends in the kitchen. There was a small strawberry white frosted cake with "Happy Birthday Ryou" and there was a candle shaped like the number eighteen on it.

"So you want us to sing happy birthday first or should we shove your face in the cake?" Malik asked jokingly.

"How about I just blow out the candle and not hear your crappy singing voice." Ryou replied. He blew out the candle and then Alister shoved his face in the cake.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Ryou said. He wiped the frosting off his face and wiped it all over Alister's face, the cake fight only lasted two more minutes before Vivian yelled at them to stop.

"How about we just move on to the presents?" Malik suggested.

"Yeah that sounds nice since the cake is all over me and Alister's faces." Ryou said and they went to the dining room where the presents were stacked on top of each other. Vivian was the first one to give Ryou a present. Ryou opened it and found a white leather that had a close neck collar, white leather pants, and white high-heel boots.

"Wow how many shops did it take you to find this?" Ryou asked.

"Well only one and I had it custom made just for you!"Vivian exclaimed. Malik was the next one to give Ryou a present. Ryou opened it and found a white motorcycle helmet and white leather gloves.

"Well I happened to be at the same store with Vivian and we both decided that it was high time to get you a 'real' biker outfit that isn't that crappy school uniform." Malik said.

"I look like that chick from Kill Bill except whiter!" Ryou commented. Alister handed Ryou a set of car keys.

"Did you get me a car?" Ryou asked. Vivian and Malik looked wide-eyed at Alister.

"Yeah and it's a blue Enzo Ferrari." Alister replied.

"YOU GOT HIM A FERRARI!" Vivian and Malik shouted. Ryou just stared with his mouth wide open at Alister.

"Thank you and where is the Ferrari?" Ryou asked.

"At the warehouse I live in."Alister replied.

"How come you just didn't drive the Ferrari over here?" Ryou asked.

"The Ferrari can't even start." Alister replied. Ryou gave him a dumbfounded look.

"So I have a Ferrari that doesn't even work?" Ryou asked dully.

"You see you and I will be fixing the Ferrari and making it better that way we have something to do at my warehouse." Alister replied. Ryou notice there was a basket of flowers and a picnic basket.

"Wow you guys got me two more presents?" Ryou asked.

"What are you talking about that's not from any of us? Those were here when we got here." Malik replied. Ryou grabbed the flower basket and notice the flowers were cornflowers and there was a card sticking out of it. Ryou opened the card and read it out loud to everyone.

"Dear Ryou,

Happy Birthday and thank you! You see I found the magazine in which you modeled for and showed it to Seto. You should have seen the look on his face it was priceless! I think he still hast that magazine, probably stashed in his desk or jacket. Oh yeah Seto gives his regard, his way of saying hello.

From The Kaiba Brothers"

"Wow so the rumors are true." Vivian commented. Ryou set the card down and filled the vase with water to put the flowers in. Once he was done he turned his attention to the picnic basket and notices it was from Gekkou Tenma, he opens the picnic basket and finds a white laptop.

"Ryou you do realize that laptop won't even come out for months." Alister said.

"So how do you know the Tenma twins?" Vivian asked.

"Well you see in French class at the beginning of the year our first project was getting pen pals in France, we had to write to them for one month in French. I got luckily assigned to Yakou Tenma and we communicated through e-mails, over the phone, and letters. Through the e-mails I met his older twin, Gekkou Tenma." Ryou replied.

"So how did this stuff get here?" Malik asked.

"You do realize there are addresses on letters." Ryou replied.

"No what I meant is how did the presents get inside your apartment?" Malik asked.

"I have no idea, but back to the Tenma twins I'll be staying with them during September break." Ryou said.

"So you get to go to Paris and spend time with the twins? Where did you get the money to fly to Paris and back?" Malik asked.

"Well they're paying for it and all I have to do is bring myself, the luggage, the laptop, and of course the picnic basket." Ryou replied.

"I sense a threesome or a love triangle in the near future!" Malik exclaimed. Ryou just turned beet red and murmured for Malik to shut up


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning Chapter Five

Suggested Themes:

Ryou- I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik, Last Day of Magic by the Kills

Gekkou and Yakou- Seven Weeks War by Vocaloids, Castle on a Cloud (Piano) from Les Miserables

Main Themes- Electro-Shock Blues by Eels, Laura's Theme (Reprise) from Silent Hill

_"Day Zero Saturday: September 19__th__ before the trip" _

"I can't be how effeminate you are! You're the first guy I have ever met that takes care of your feet and hands! I don't understand usually guys have the worst feet, but yours is so smooth!" Vivian said and continued to paint Ryou's toenails.

"Well the secret is to take care of your whole body and eat all your vitamins!" Ryou joked.

"Are you using the new Noel foot cream? I heard the Noel cosmetic products do wonders for the skin, maybe to stop aging all together." Vivian said. Ryou gave her a doubtful look, and then he returned to rereading the Japanese to French Dictionary.

"I'm too poor to afford their expensive products. Besides I have more pressing manners to worry about like what I'm going to wear tomorrow." Ryou said.

"You do remember my gift right? You'll be wearing that or else!" She threatened.

"You do realize leather and the sun don't mix right? I'll die from a heat stroke." Ryou said.

"No you won't you see your suit is specially design to be a heater and an air conditioner for any kind of weather. So you can wear it for any season!" Vivian said.

"I have this eerie feeling that the suit wasn't bought legally." Ryou said. He could see Vivian inwardly flinch, confirming that he was right.

"Well it doesn't matter now, so how can you tell the twins apart? They look exactly the same to me." Vivian said.

"Their personalities are completely different though. Yakou loves anything with horror, like me, but Gekkou is kind of squeamish around it. Gekkou is like Yakou's conscious, while Yakou is Gekkou's sense of rebellion. Gekkou is a lot nicer and spares people's feelings while Yakou is kind of manipulative and cold. They're like water and ice or light and dark." Ryou said.

"Almost like the Kaiba brothers!" Vivian commented. Ryou couldn't help, but laugh at that comment.

"Well your nails are finally done and I've got to say the lapis lazuli blue color looks great on you." Vivian complimented.

"You're better than any pedicurists in the world!" Ryou complimented.

"You're right, but how come you just don't go to a salon and get professionals who can do it?" Vivian asked.

"I don't like strangers touching any part of my body, including my feet. Plus my friends do a much better job at a cheaper price!" Ryou replied.

"_Day One Sunday: September 20__th__ Arrival_"

It won't be long now Ryou thought. In another hour Ryou would land in Paris and be able to spend time with the Tenma twins. He spent about eight hours on the plane; it took off around ten it would be six at night in Japan, but in France it's eleven in the morning. So it will be noon before the plan finally landed and he spent the majority of his time sleeping. The plane halted to a stop, signaling that they finally arrived in Paris, France. Ryou waited a few minutes before grabbing his carry-on bag from the compartment above the aisle and got off the plane.

Ryou looked around for a servant that might be holding a sign or maybe one of the Tenma twins; it took him six minutes to find a servant with a sign and what appeared to be Gekkou Tenma. Gekkou looked exactly like his brother Yakou; they both had white hair and red eyes. Their hair is styled the same, two separate pointed peaks of white hair and the rest are bangs and the hair reached past their shoulders. Gekkou was wearing a white collar shirt with a red leather jacket over it.

"Ryou you're taller than I thought you would be." Gekkou commented. The Tenma twins only reached Seto Kaiba's forehead, barely above his eyebrows. Ryou was only an inch or two shorter than Seto Kaiba, amazingly enough. He had on the outfit that Malik and Vivian gave to him as a present, minus the biker helmet of course. The high-heel boots must have made him taller than usual Ryou thought.

"It's just these boots that make me appear taller." Ryou said. The servant took Ryou's luggage and carried it to the car, while Gekkou and Ryou were busy chatting away with each other. They mostly chatted about what they were doing this week. Ryou found out that Pegasus will be coming in three days; Ryou remembers how Bakura treated Pegasus and hopes that Pegasus doesn't hold that against him. The servant opened the car door and Gekkou and Ryou got into the white limo.

"Hey Gekkou how about we play some Resident Evil at a local arcade?" Ryou asked.

"Sure but if I win you kiss Yakou, but if you win I take you on shopping spree right then and there." Gekkou said. Ryou liked this bet a lot and would have liked it more if Gekkou actually was the one who said it.

"I accept your wager, but Yakou next time you try to impersonate your brother make sure I can't tell the difference." Ryou suggested. Gekkou, now revealed to be Yakou, blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Wow you're the second person to tell us apart in person." Yakou commented. Ryou just grinned mischievously at Yakou's comment.

"Prepare to lose at Resident Evil and prepare to take me to a comic book shop too!" Ryou exclaimed. Yakou ordered the driver to drive to the nearest arcade as quickly as possible. He didn't show his eagerness to challenge Ryou, but Ryou saw it even through his cold, emotionless exterior.

Ryou just couldn't believe his luck at finding so much manga and comic books, they must have every issue here he thought. He defeated Yakou, only by a hundred points, at Resident Evil almost ten minutes ago. Yakou was acting sullen and withdraw, just like he always does whenever he loses Ryou thought. He wasn't going to let Yakou's sour mood ruin his shopping spree in the comic book store.

"I can buy whatever I want here right?" Ryou asked. He almost wanted to shout how fortunate he was, there were even shopping carts here for those who were buying. He was going to need it for the stuff he wanted.

"Yeah, but hurry up we still have to pick up Gekkou from his meeting." Yakou replied. Yakou told him that Gekkou lost against him in duel monsters and the loser had to attend the meeting while the winner gets to pick up Ryou. Ryou grabbed a shopping cart and went to the manga section of the store first; the section took up almost half the space in the store and was alphabetized. He first put some Blood+ manga in the cart, even though it wasn't as good as the show. He put some Code Geass, Death Note, Kare Kano, Naruto, Hell Girl, Tokyo Mew Mew, Vampire Knight, and Junjou Romantica. The majority of the cart was filled with Higurashi, otherwise known as When They Cry in English, and Neon Genesis Evangelion.

"Since when have you been a fan of Higurashi?" Yakou asked while peering in the cart.

"I have been a fan of Higurashi since I was six." Ryou replied and he put some Sailor Moon manga in the cart.

"Your parents let you read a psychologically fucked up manga when you were six?" Yakou asked in disbelief.

"Well actually I read in secret and hid the manga I would secretly buy in a hidden compartment that was located in the walls. I thought if I read the manga that I would be less of a coward and it somewhat worked until Amane…." Ryou just drifted off into space and didn't bother to finish his sentence. Yakou could tell that Ryou was having a flashback about her; Ryou told him and Gekkou about what happened to his older sister. His sister and he were walking to the grocery store to get some milk for some cream puffs they were going to make together. While they were crossing across the road, a runaway bus was about to hit them so his sister pushed him out of the way of the bus. He watched as his sister was practically ripped in two by the bus. He ended up in a mental institution because of the trauma he suffered from witnessing his sister's death.

"Ryou you better go get some comic books now because in another twenty minutes we're leaving." Yakou said and Ryou instantly ran to the other side practically shoving comic books in the cart. It was nice sometimes to have a friend that had more of tragic past than them.

Gekkou had been waiting outside for nearly twenty minutes; his brother and Ryou were late in picking him up after the meeting. A black limousine pulled up in front of Gekkou and windows rolled down to show Yakou and Ryou with a huge shopping bag in his lap. Ryou smiled and waved at Gekkou while Yakou told him to get in the car. Once in the car he sat on the left side of Ryou, while his brother was on the right side of Ryou.

"So I can see that you and Ryou had a little shopping spree, so what did you buy?" Gekkou asked.

"Well in this bag it's mostly just comic books, pocky sticks, and some dolls. In the trunk of the car is basically all the manga and DVDs that Yakou here was nice enough to buy!" Ryou replied. Gekkou knew for a fact that Yakou just wouldn't let Ryou have a shopping spree unless he lost to him or he had an ulterior motive.

"So I take it you finally beat Yakou at Resident Evil?" Gekkou asked. Ryou just nodded while Yakou reluctantly agreed. Gekkou took out a digital camera and took a picture of Ryou; Ryou rubbed his eyes from the flash of the digital camera.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" He asked.

"Well you see I'm taking a before shot of you and then after your makeover I'll take an after shot." Gekkou replied.

"What do you mean about the makeover? I thought I look pretty good now." Ryou said. Yakou snorted in his hand and Ryou glared at him.

"Well you're in France the fashion capital of the world! Pretty good here means tacky, but we're going to make you look exquisite." Yakou said.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Ryou asked.

"Everything is wrong about the way you look. You look like a wannabe Goth that got corrupted by the Gods of Peppiness." Yakou bluntly said. Ryou just glared heatedly at Yakou in response.

"What he means is that we're just going to improve your wardrobe and your appearance in general." Gekkou said coolly.

"But I brought all my clothes I got from the fashion shoot here! What's wrong with these clothes?" Ryou asked.

"The Goth clothes are perfect for the winter or clubbing, but there's no way in hell you're wearing it." Yakou stated.

"Oh I'm going to tell you now that all the clothes you don't have on or with you are gone." Yakou informed Ryou.

"Yakou I demand to know what you did to my clothes! I can't afford to buy new ones you know!" Ryou yelled. Gekkou quickly jumped in to defend his brother and himself.

"Don't worry we're buying you new clothes!" Gekkou said. Ryou simmered down just a bit form Gekkou's statement. At least they're paying, Ryou thought.

"There's going to be a lot more-" The twins started out.

"Pink," Yakou said.

"White," Gekkou said. They both glared heatedly at each other while Ryou just pulled out one of his comic books from the bag and read. He knew it was better not to get in between the twins' "color" arguments.

"Was it really necessary to buy me this many kimonos and tuxedos?" Ryou asked. He never even owned a kimono in his life but now he has eight! The same goes for the tuxedos, they even got him eight different tuxedos. His hair is much straighter and reaches past his neck and his bangs cover his left eye, most of the hair on the right side was behind his ear and his earrings were gone. The twins told him earrings on guys were tacky and out of fashion, so he went through pain of piercing for nothing now.

"You're Japanese aren't you?" Yakou asked.

"Well I'm a quarter Japanese, a quarter French, and a quarter Egyptian." Ryou confirmed.

"Wait a minute you said you were born in the UK didn't you?" Gekkou asked.

"Well my dad is French, while my mom is half Japanese and Egyptian. They decided to raise my sister and me in the UK. I may have a British accent, but I'm not really British." He replied.

"I can't wait to see you in that pink kimono." Yakou said. The pink kimono has long, swishing sleeves; it's belted by a black obi. This one had a floral pattern that looks like Sakura petals were in it, it's made of silk.

"I say he looks better in the white one." Gekkou countered. Great another color feud, Ryou thought sarcastically. The white kimono has long and wide sleeves; it's belted by a black obi and has black lining. This was more a formal and plain kimono with black lining, but it looked rather lovely on Ryou.

"How about the sky blue one it looks so very lovely." Ryou suggested and was instantly met with glares from the twins. The sky blue kimono only reached his ankles and is belted by a black obi with red cords to hold the belt together; it didn't have long sleeve but more of a wider "pocket" in the sleeve that allows Ryou to put a small purse in it. This one had a yellow crest on the back and has black lining, but other than that it has no patterns.

"It would seem like Seto Kaiba picked it out for you!" The twins said in unison. They have always disliked Seto Kaiba, especially Yakou.

"What about the yellow one it's a fall color?" Ryou asked. The yellow was very much like the sky blue one, but it was made of cotton instead of silk. It's belted by a black obi and has gold cords; this one was just sleeves and didn't have the wideness of the others. It had a pretty pink floral pattern and has bunnies all over it; this was more for a festival unlike the other kimonos.

"Yellow is strictly for spring." Yakou informed him.

"Then what about the red one, it's between white and pink." Ryou offered. The twins thought about it and finally agreed to it. The red kimono was as long as the others and is made of cotton; it was belted by a black obi and has silver cords. This one has a minute diamond pattern to it and seems fit for informal occasions than formal.

"The color of crimson seems to be the best, blood and snow go together so perfectly after all." Yakou commented. Is he that addicted to violence and beauty? Ryou wondered.

"Wait a minute why are we deciding what kimono I'm going to wear? Are we going somewhere?" Ryou asked. He hoped that the twins weren't going to say they were going to Japan or Pegasus showed up early. He would die of an embarrassment if he has to meet Pegasus in a kimono, damn them he thought.

"You'll just have to wait until Friday to find out." Yakou said. Ryou had this eerie feeling something bad is going to happen.

_Day Two Monday September 21__st__ to Day Three Tuesday September 22__nd_

Ryou had to remind himself all morning that he was in Paris, not in his bedroom. He wonders if he'll ever get used to having his own personal staff devoted to his need, probably not he thought. He tried to remember what he was dreaming about last night, but can only remember small wisps of it. It had something to do with him and Bakura; there was lots of blood around them. He shuddered about thinking of Bakura; he caused him so much turmoil and agony even when he was training him. He didn't want to remember those training days; Bakura had ways of strengthening him physically and emotionally. He was surprised that he didn't go insane by those ways, must be from the trauma I went through before him he thought.

Nothing really happened much today, he had so much delicious food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The twins took Ryou to the most famous sights in Paris like the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame de Paris cathedral. Ah it was nice not to play duel monsters anymore, it was such a relief. No more adventures in foreign lands, no more waking p trying to remember what the Hell happened, no more Bakura, and no more weird mystical artifacts that almost destroyed the people who wield it. Nothing could go wrong except when it came to the twins challenging him to play Truth or Dare; everything was fine and good until Yakou asked him this question.

"So are you virgin? If not then tell us who took your virginity." It wouldn't matter if he changed his mind and asked for a dare instead, the result would be still the same. He could tell them, they actually believe in all of this and experienced it so what's the harm? Plus he can get some off the secrets he has been holding on off his chest.

"I'm not a virgin, but you're probably not going to like what I have to tell you." Ryou said cautiously.

"Oh why is that? Is it someone we know?" Gekkou asked. Well in a way, Ryou thought. Gekkou's cell phone rang and he went to answer it, he took his call outside the door so that way he gets to hear the juicy secret.

"Okay you have to promise not to kill me, and I cannot stress that part enough, when I tell you who it is." Ryou said calmly to Yakou.

"Fine just go on and tell me!" He said impatiently.

"Okay I gave my virginity up to High Priest Seth." Ryou finally said. Yakou blinked in disbelief and Ryou was glad that he didn't burst with anger.

"You mean Seto Kaiba's past life?" Yakou asked in disbelief.

"Yes the very same one and the funny thing was I was actually engaged to him, in a way." Ryou said and laughed until he saw Yakou glaring at him.

"You mean that cold-hearted, son of a bitch screwed you!" Yakou demanded. It was then that Gekkou entered the room with his cell phone still on, making sure that everything was alright.

"Yakou what's with the yelling?" Gekkou asked.

"Ryou, our Ryou, got screwed by that cold-hearted bastard Kaiba and he was engaged to him!" He gritted out. Gekkou blinked in disbelief, and then inform the person on the other line what just happened.

"I didn't screw Seto Kaiba; I just got made love to by Seth, his past life!" Ryou corrected.

"Oh and that makes it any better!" Yakou screeched. Ryou remained silent and so did Gekkou, the caller on the other line was probably wondering why it was so quiet.

"Couldn't you fuck the Pharaoh or that Underdog, anybody would be better than him!" It was then that Ryou to Seth's/Seto's defense.

"H-Hey Seth is actually very nice! He's so sweet and kind, why are you so angry!" Ryou said.

"Uh guys can you keep it down?" Gekkou asked hesitantly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Yakou and Ryou shouted in unison and Gekkou backs down.

"I'm so angry because you gave your god damn innocence to the past life of Seto Kaiba! You basically got screwed by him!" He shouted at Ryou.

"I got made love to, not screwed! He's nothing like Seto Kaiba!" Ryou insisted. Gekkou finally stops talking with the person on the phone and puts his cell phone away.

"So who was that on the other line?" Ryou asked.

"That was Master Pegasus." Gekkou replied, and all Hell broke loose after that. Ryou grabs Yakou by the collar and shakes him, it was then that Gekkou came in between the two.

"Yakou this is your fault! Now you ruined my first impression to him!" Ryou shouted. The irony is that he and Pegasus met before, but he presumed that he left a bad impression because of Bakura. Almost every person he met in the past few years, he left a bad impression thanks to Bakura. Lately he's been blaming Bakura for most of his problems; he needs to work on that.

"It's not my fault that you slept with him!" Yakou countered.

"You're so unbelievable!" Ryou said and stalked towards his bedroom. Gekkou gave him the your-jealousy-got-the-better-of-you look and Yakou glared in response, tonight was going to be a long night.

Ryou woke up to the sound of thunder and the windows clanging open, he thought he would've had a heart attack from that. He walked over to the windows and closed them shut; he then notices that it wasn't windy at all. Something forced the windows open, and that someone was either gone or the person was in the room. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and a hot breath against his neck, a dagger is at his throat. No one can escape his notice like that, especially in the dark, except Bakura. Bakura was here in this room, he's supposed to be in the Shadow Realm permanently!

"B-Bakura what are you doing here?" Ryou stuttered out. If there was a bright side to this, then he would have to say is that Bakura looks nothing like him. He has tan skin and the scar on his eye, his eyes and hair is violet now. He has a red trench coat on with no shirt under it and black leather pants with black combat boots, he has the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"Aw I thought I taught my apprentice better than that? It seems you still need me." Bakura commented. Ryou's fear was diminished by his anger; he wanted to just kick his ass.

"I don't need you. No one needs you." He gritted out.

"Oh but you definitely need me, considering some ancient King from Atlantis is in you" Ryou felt a weird pressure in his head and then his heart, it felt like something was being ripped out of him. Did he plunge the dagger in my brain and then my heart? Ryou thought. It was then a man materialized in front of him, he has sea-green hair with one gold and one green eyes. He knows this man from somewhere….

"Well Dartz nice try on trying to take Ryou for himself, but for you see he solely belongs to me and only me!" Bakura said.

"You don't understand I have to take away a gift that wasn't meant to be his!" Dartz said.

"Be gone you Ancient King." Bakura said an ancient spell and Dartz vanished; Ryou stared dumfounded by the whole situation.

"Ryou I just gave you another gift today. You'll thank me later." Bakura said and all he saw next was darkness.

Ryou woke up with a jolt and panted heavily, the rain is coming down hard and lightning is flashing outside. He loosens his grip on the sheets; he has a layer of sweat and his heart hammering against his ribcage. Did it actually happen or was it a nightmare? Was Bakura really here? Who the Hell is Dartz? What did he mean by gift? Was it dangerous? Did all of this really happen? Ryou thought. Another roar of thunder hit and Ryou nearly jumps out of the bed; maybe it would be best to find the twins. No I want to find Gekkou; at least he won't criticize who I sleep with. Ryou thought bitterly. He left his room and began opening doors in the hallway, he opens over twenty doors before he decided to just give up and head to the videogame room. Killing some zombies and being force to have a partner on this would calm him dawn, he only had to grow threw one flight of stairs and hallway before he could reach the door to the videogame room. He heard some noise coming from the videogame room, he opens the door and finds Yakou and Gekkou playing "Silent Hill: Shattered Memories" yeah playing a psychologically traumatizing game is a good way to go back to sleep!

"Oh it's you." Yakou said condescendingly. Gekkou punched him in the arm and told him to be nice, but Yakou just sticks his tongue out at him.

"Let me guess the thunder woke you up too." Gekkou commented.

"Yeah and I had a nightmare." Ryou said. The room is painted blue and the floor is made of the finest wood in the world, there's a plasma screen TV with a Wii, Xbox 360, and Playsation 3. There's a luxurious black couch in the center that can seat three people, Ryou took a seat right next to Gekkou.

"Hey Ryou, could you play for me?" Gekkou asked.

"Sure." Ryou replied. Gekkou gives Ryou the Wii remote and switched places with Ryou to give him better access to the Wii, of course. They played for thirty minutes in silence; it was so silent that even a deaf person would hear a pin drop.

"I'm sorry that I offended you." Ryou finally said. He might as well try to make-up with Yakou, even if he didn't think he should.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry too." Icy monsters started attacking Harry Mason again; he was able to evade them.

"I forgive you, so does this mean we're friends again?" Ryou asked. A story scene is playing now where he meets Jon and Dahlia in the car, Jon is being bitchier than Suzaku right now.

"We've always been friends, now if only Jon would shut up this game would be almost perfect." Yakou said.

"Hey can I sleep with you guys tonight?" The twins quirked a brow in interest, obviously they were thinking of something perverted.

"I mean may I sleep with you guys in your bed, nothing else, for tonight?" He asked.

"You can sleep with us anytime." Yakou replied with a smirk, and he could hear Gekkou softly snorting under his breath.

The servants of the house were never surprised by anything, not even when Pegasus used some of them in his Shadow Games. Nothing can surprise or shock them anymore, Pegasus made sure of that. But when one of the maids opened the door to the twins' room she couldn't help but be shocked at the sight in the bed. In bed were their master's heirs in bed together, which wasn't surprising, and their young friend. Maybe it was the fact that the master's heirs was sleeping with someone else in the bed or maybe it was because how the master's heirs were clinging to him, who's to say but it made for very great gossip that morning.

_Day Four Wednesday September 23__rd_to_ Day Five Thursday September 24__th_

Ryou used to think, after the whole "Bakura" and "Ancient Egypt" incidents, that he would never be surprised by anything again. He really _loved_ how the universe seem to always proved him wrong, but for once he was actually okay with it. He was standing in the middle of a sunflower field; he can see miles upon miles of sunflowers, all in full bloom. He wanted to lie on the ground and just stare up at the tall stalks of sunflowers, but he was afraid of losing sight of the twins. The twins were chasing each other around in the sunflower field; it's actually amazing seeing Yakou and Gekkou actually laughing with each other, Ryou thought. He wished that he had a camera to commemorate this miracle, but alas he did not. It was already two in the afternoon and he still hasn't seen Pegasus, which was a good thing in his opinion.

"Ryou Bakura." A soft, feminine voice said. Ryou turns around to see a young girl standing there. She barely reaches his waist and has a very doll-like face, she has golden-wheat hair that reaches past her shoulders and frizzes up at the tips. Her eyes are a very dull blue and looks as though she's in another world; she has two thin eyebrows and a very small, thin mouth, she also has a small flat nose that looks barely visible. She's wearing a black sun hat that rests on the end of her head instead of fully on it; she has on a black dress with black stockings and black shiny shoes. Was she going to a funeral? Ryou wondered. He hears a high-pitched whine in the back of his mind and clutches the side of his head.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked. The little girl stares at his hands briefly and then back at him.

"I am not human." The little girl replied. Dizziness hits Ryou as he tries to remember where he saw her before, he saw her once in a small, metal place. Who is she?

"What's your name?" Ryou asked. He turns his head to the side and sees that the twins were still there, but staring at him. What's going on?

"My name….they called me Fire Sorcerer." She replied dully. That's a Duel Monster card! No wonder I recognize her, she was a part of my old deck! Ryou exclaimed in his mind. He feels heavier with that revelation, too heavy to stand.

"Save us….help us…please….." She rasped like she was in pain. The sun was too bright for Ryou's eyes and he covers his eyes and moans in pain. Too bright the sun, far too bright!

"Please….kill us!" She begged. The sun was too much for Ryou, world too dizzy, can't stay conscious…sees the twins rushing over to him…a scream from them…no from him…..can't see light….darkness….kill she said….goodnight….


End file.
